Massages and Love Advice
by oldschoollover
Summary: Q and Kathy have a heart-to-heart in her bedroom.


**No material used is mine. Purely fan-made Janeway/Q stuff. Hope you enjoy.**

Kathy had just stumbled into her bedroom after a long shift onboard, her eyes half open. She walked blindly into her closet to retrieve her nightgown. As she bent down, a shooting pain went up her back, all the way to her shoulders.

"Damn," said Kathy. _All of that heavy-lifting I did today really did a number on me_.

Wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, Kathy quickly changed and practically fell on top of her bed and began to fall asleep, when she felt what seemed like hands touching her back.

Kathy gasped and her eyes jerked open. She would have jumped out of bed out of fright, but the hands were holding her down. They seemed to be massaging her. Kathy raised her head a little to see what was touching her back, but there was nothing to see.

_What is this?_, thought Kathy, panicking, slightly disoriented from having been half asleep, _what's happening, why can't I move?_

"Calm down, Kathy," said a voice soothingly, "I'm giving you a special massage tonight"

Kathy groaned. She knew that voice oh too well.

"Q…" she groaned scornfully. However, either Q ignored her annoyance or mistook it for pleasure at the massage, for he rubbed her back harder, shifting to her neck occasionally.

"It's alright, I know, deep down, you appreciate my services and you would do the same for me."

"Get off, Q!" Kathy yelled, but she didn't sound convincing. He was actually quite a good masseuse.

"Ah, Kathy, you don't mean that, do you?" Q stated, contentedly, "I'd always known you'd fall for me one day…."

"What?" Kathy yelled, sounding aghast. She struggled to get up, but Q continued to hold her down.

"Yes, Kathy, you don't have to be afraid; I know all of your secrets."

"The…hell….you talking about, Q?" Kathy's furious demand faded to a whisper as Q dug purposefully into her back, working out her knots.

"Why, every time I come here, you and your crew seem to always talk about me, and you can never seem to get me out of your mind. Why, just recently, you seemed to be recalling a situation like this, involving you refusing to be the mother of my child. But I know what you were really thinking…."

Kathy snorted and let out a derisive laugh. Q's attempt at seduction then and now was so laughable, she pitied the next Sirulian microbe he came across.

"Oh, Kathy, how you wound me!" Q materialized and appeared beside her in the bed, wearing his Starfleet uniform. Kathy, realizing, again tried to put as much distance between him and herself as possible, but some invisible force would only let her do so much as shift on her side, so that she was now facing him.

"Kathy, dear" Q began. He reached out and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, stroking her cheek. Kathy glared at him. _If only…._ she thought, menacingly.

Q sighed and rested his head in his arms, facing the ceiling.

"You don't realize how much better you could do, Kathy, even if it wasn't with me."

"What _are_ you talking about, Q?"

"I'm _talking_ about you and Mr. Tattoos-A-Lot. He doesn't even pass you so much as a second glance, let alone a passing thought. And here I am, all willing and all. You always liked the ones who were hard to get though, right? That's fitting."

Q shifted on his side, so that he was now facing Kathy. He looked at her with sad, almost pleading eyes. They looked different from when he usually played out the whole drama queen bit. His look actually looked real. Kathy was skeptical and suspicious.

"I don't understand where you're coming from, Q," began Kathy, a little hotly, "My relationship with Chakotay is strictly professional. It has absolutely nothing to do with—"

"But you want it to be more," interrupted Q, "you want it so badly, it almost hurts. You admire and adore him and you desperately want to tell him you love him. But you won't. You won't because it isn't professional. You would be taking advantage. _He _might take advantage. The crew might spread rumors. All of these possibilities run through your head every day as you pine over him. But, I'll tell you this: if he were a real man, if he truly shared your feelings, he would come to you straight out. Not keep flirting with you like this, leading you on."

"He doesn't flirt with me!" exclaimed Kathy, furious and shocked, "We're just—"

"_Strictly professional_, I get it, " said Q, mimicking her voice, "But what man would tell you he's going to meet you for dinner tonight then eat it with that blonde friend of yours, what was her name? Kes, wasn't it? You saw it too, don't deny it." Q said as Kathy began to protest, "You saw them, eating together, holding hands, kissing, looking admiringly into each other's eyes—"

"Stop it, Q" Kathy said quietly, sounding defeated.

"You know he doesn't share your feelings; heck, he doesn't even know you have feelings for him, and probably never will, for he just thinks your relationship is _strictly professional_."

_Geez, this guy really knows how to make someone feel_ soooo_ much better_, thought Kathy.

"That is, unless you confront him right away. Tell him how you truly feel. Who knows? Maybe you still have a chance. _I _certainly don't know." stated Q innocently, gesturing at himself.

"Q, as much as I appreciate your love advice, I really need to get some sleep now, so would you please be so kind as to let me go?"

"I already did Kathy, about halfway through my spiel. It just proves that you really do listen and care for me, doesn't it?"

Kathy ignored the comment; she was too busy being shocked. He was right, she could move again. She made to get up, when Q grabbed her arm lightly. She looked at him in surprise. He was a little close now and looking at her seriously, yet lovingly, an odd combination for him.

Then he smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Oh, Kathy, my darling, my love, I should really take my own advice, shouldn't I?"

Confused, Kathy furrowed her brow. Q leaned in and kissed her passionately. Kathy was too surprised to react. Then, feeling the need to breathe, she tried to push him off, but he held on more tightly to her arm. She found herself reacting to the kiss a little; after all, what else was she supposed to do? It felt kinda nice, actually.

_What are you thinking, idiot?_ she admonished herself.

Then, for the second time tonight, Kathy started panicking. She felt her consciousness slip away throughout the kiss. How was she somehow falling asleep through this?

"Q…what…?" Kathy slurred a little. Her eyes had already begun to close.

"Sleep now, Kathy" Q said, endearingly. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Kathy slumped in his arms. Q sighed, tucked her in, and, brushing the hair out of her face, snapped his fingers and disappeared.


End file.
